nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian Museum for Modern Art
Met Art! 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) No, Lov art! 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Haha 17:20, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Naranja! You did a great job!! I it! Naranja!Naranja is a new Lovian word, meaning 'congratulations'', made up a second ago :) 18:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :The first real Lovian word named after my obsession! I guess that it's an honor of somekind. But nice! 12:43, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::It is! You did a WONDERFUL job in this museum Yuri!! Naranja again! 15:56, 16 December 2007 (UTC) If you say Naranja, I'll say Arancia (Italian for Orange :P) Alexandru 15:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Spanish, Italian, Lovian, ... This is really getting a bit to "languïstic" for me, but tanks! 15:41, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Haha :) Aesop, do you like the museum? 15:57, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Remarkable, remarkable... Yes, I do love it. Lars 16:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, Yuri is a great man. He's one of our founding fathers, just like you and Robin :) 16:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::The founding fathers? Dimi, your americanism is unnegatable! 16:09, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: No??? Serious? :P 16:21, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Thomas Eakins I added a quote and the page got screwed up. Don't know how to fix this. Can someone put this right ? Lars 12:53, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :I hope this is better? 08:29, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, this is better now, thnks for fixing it, but it was Walt Whitman (1888-04-16), who said this. When I try to change the page accordingly, it gets screwed up again. Don't know what I'm doing wrong. Actually, recently, a lot of strange things happen on different wiki's and wikia's. It's getting exciting ! BTW, glad you are back ! Lars 09:48, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. Are you content with your function as Secretary? 09:59, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Ref Paintings Why do you undo the paintings at the side?? That makes the page so much more interesting... 12:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't like them on the left. It dusturbes me when I'm reading the text. I prefer all paintings on one side. Do you really mind?? 12:34, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Shall I put them on the right? 12:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, they're already back No problem then 12:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) New exhibitions!! For the moment the temporary exhibitions are closed, but this is going to change! Two of the world's greatest painters are comming to the Lov. - William Turner and Rene Magritte !! The opening of the exhibitions is expected for the first of May. 12:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Spelling Mistake? I don't want to be weak, but I thought it was Museum '''of' Modern Art'' :-S Alexandru 14:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :for is possible too. 14:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK, didn't know that. Alexandru 14:47, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::It's not very usual, but used by, for instance, the Arab Museum for Modern Art. 14:49, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Friendship The Mäöreser Modèrnekùnsmuseum wants to have a friendship with this museum! --OWTB 13:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, I guess there can be a friendship between two musea without approving their collection/exhibition. I just have one question: has the Mäöreser Museum planned to add other (real??) artworks to its collection?? 13:46, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I justed wanted to go to Wikimedia Commons-veiling. And we have some works from the famous Karel Hoogvleet too. --OWTB 13:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Then it's ok. Our two musea have now officialy a friendly relation.. 13:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yuri, would you mind having a closer look before deciding this?? 13:57, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Too late :D --OWTB 13:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I didn't scroll down the first time (or are those new??). This is indeed too much. I would like to see a decent art collection or I will have to reconsider.. 14:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :We won't recognize any cancels. Agreement = agreement. And they are not new, they exist over 4 weeks. I'm am currently adding not-Mäöreser art. --OWTB 14:06, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::But we can ignore any contact from our side. Also see my remarks on the talk page of the Maoriser Museum. 14:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::@ Yuri, museum. Just to inform you the portrait offered by me, is from an unknown artist, meaning he does not see anything in this galery. I do not like this anymore. This is becoming very rude and reminds me of slaundering and cyberpesting. Please stop this immediately. Your immediate action will be higly appreciated. 14:13, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Dit is echt beledeging voor Lovia http://kwatsjpedia.org/wiki/Lovi%C3%AB Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:25, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nee, want 't is de kwatsjpedia. Dat is de wikipedia waar alleen onzin op staat. --OWTB 14:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, het is beledigend voor lovia Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Het valt best mee, lees die over 't midde-ooste of Liechtenstein maar eens. Die zyn duizend keer erger! --OWTB 14:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, maar dit is beledigend voor Lovia Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Pech gehad. --OWTB 14:34, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Trouwes, http://www.belgenmoppen.nl/ ook beledigend is voor België :D --OWTB 14:35, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Je doet met die pagina wat je wilt, maar verwacht dan niet dat het LMMA da een vriendschapsrelatie met jullie wil onderhouden.. 14:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wordt ik nu eindelik 's geblokt??? --OWTB 14:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) 14:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: - Mr Ilava is arrested for highly inappropriate behavior. George Matthews 14:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) The Alexandru Latin and Karel Hoogvleet "paintings" are taken away -> li:Mäöreser Modèrnekùnsmuseum. OosWesThoesBes did not think about his responsibility and about the image it would create of Mäöres in Lovia when he add them. It was very inappropriate and it could hardly been called art. The new collection of the museum is checked by the government, and especially by Benopat and me. There won't ever come such "paintings" in the museum now. Are you interrested in a friendly relation with the new Mäöreser Museum for Modern Art? Umbel 14:53, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Ofcourse I am! I'm sure that the museum has great potential. 16:14, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Wow! Great article, I love it! Cléo 18:04, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :It's mostly our Prime Minister's work: Yuri Medvedev. 18:07, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, but why "Medvedev"? :-S Cléo 18:08, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::He claims to be from Russian decend (his biography), but I don't think he is related to Dmitri Medvedev whatsoever. 18:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That's right; just a silly coincidence. 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the 'wow' too -- 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Renewal? The collections are interesting, but not if they're the same for two years :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking about an actualization but can't seem to find inspiration. Any artists/topics you like to have a place in the MuMoA? 08:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't like modern arts so I don't have any artists I really like :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's make a definition: "Anything that could be made by anyone regardless of skill, training or expertise has no place in a museum". Dr. Magnus 15:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look at page Stephen Grimsley. I drew the pictures on that page but gave them to a ficitional chareter. Thier kinda bland but could be out into a youth part of the MoA.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Magnus: would you categorize 'under the influence of a twisted worldview' as a skill? Or what about a marketing training that allows you to sell junk as art? My definition of 'modern art' is everything from 1800 up till now, based on trends such as radical breaking with tradition, introducing new forms/concepts and a huge differsificaticn between artists. @Marcus: Good suggestion, I'll keep it in mind. 12:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::THis should be renewed and reworked. HORTON11: • 14:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It's about time we add new "special exhibits". BTW, could we bring some Lovian works to the National Museum of Art? HORTON11: • 19:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC)